1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wire or cable dispenser and more particularly to a wire or cable dispenser which may be selectively secured or received within a receiver hitch mounted at the rear end of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser which may accommodate a plurality of wire or cable spools mounted thereon and which may be easily moved from an operative position to a folded transport or stowed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of wire or cable dispensers, sometimes referred to as wire caddy carts, have been previously provided and even have been designed to as to be secured to a vehicle hitch. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,655; 5,476,234; 5,568,900; 5,582,216; and 5,632,470. Applicant has been working in the electrical wiring art for many years and has found that it is always a problem to unwind electrical wire from the spool upon which it is wound. The wire caddy carts previously available are not convenient to use and occupy considerable space when not being used. Further, the wire caddies with which applicant is familiar do not have the ability to support a large number of wire spools thereon from a vehicle receiver hitch. Additionally, the prior art wire caddies, which are freestanding, are frequently not stable in use and overturn when wire is pulled from a reel or spool mounted thereon.